


Beth/Daryl - my only embrace

by Paperdollgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fanart, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Team Delusional, Wallpaper, beth greene - Freeform, bethyl, bethyl fanart, daryl dixon - Freeform, daryl/beth - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Beth/Daryl - my only embrace

Still not done with this ship. :)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/55006/55006_original.png)


End file.
